Dinner Party
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: One-shot. Captains and lieutants are having dinner w/ and important guess and must bring a date. They have a dance and the important guess says something unknown about the Guardians of Earth and the Heavens. Star-crossed lovers from different worlds.


**_I do not own Bleach_**

@a meeting

Yama "And for the dinner party each Captain and Lieutenant must have a date. You're partner may be a Captain or a Lieutenant or someone else. But due to recent problems, you're partner must be opposite gender."

There's a sigh from Suì-Fēng "So Lady Yoruichi can't be my partner?"

Yama shakes his head.

Toshiro "I have a question? Do I have to attend? I have to work on papers."

"You must attend. You're a Captain it's mandatory. You're partner must be a female as well."

Toshiro sighs "Can I bring my human friend?"

"Given your position I'll allow it. They must be female and able to withstand spirit energy."

"She's female but not very feminine. I can convince her to be nice for it though? As for spirit energy? She can… tolerate it?"

"She a suitable partner for a Captain?"

"I think she is at least."

Shinji "Is she cute?"

Momo "Shiro-chan do you mean that girl you play soccer with?"

Toshiro nods "Yeah I mean her. I know she's a little rough around the edges but Momo admit it. She's the best option."

Momo smiles "Yeah. Aww it could be a-"

Toshiro sends her sharp glare.

Momo giggles "Point taken."

They notice the unspoken conversation between the two siblings.

Shinji "You never answered is she cute?"

Toshiro shrugs "Head Captain already okayed her so doesn't matter."

Yama "Very well. As long as she can withstand the spirit energy it's alright. Everyone you have until Friday to get your partners. The dinner is Friday evening."

"Yes sir."

"Remember you all most be dressed formally. This is for someone important. It will be the first time for all of you meeting him."

"Meeting who?"

"You'll see. Considering most of you are choosing Soul Reapers I don't think this is completely necessary to say, but everyone's partner must be able to withstand _extreme spirit energy."_

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

Skip to Saturday night

"So? Where's she at Hitsugaya?"

"Is she even real?"

"Or did you make her up?"

Toshiro rolls his eyes "She's coming."

He gets a call.

Toshiro answers "Captain Hitsugaya speaking?"

Girl "Toshi? I just got to Urahara's right now. He's opening the Senkaimon for me."

Toshiro smiles slightly "Okay. I'll be waiting at the Senkaimon on this side. Hurry the others are getting suspicious."

"I'm going as fast I can geez! Be glad I agreed!"

"I'll be at the hill."

He hangs up and looks at the others "She's on her way. I'm going to Sōkyoku Hill to wait for her."

They nod as he disappears into shunpo.

"Do you think his partner is real?"

"It's hard to tell with him. I wouldn't be surprised if Kurotsuchi created a partner for him!"

Mayuri "I haven't. Whoever he brings either is real or was created by Urahara."

"Let's see?"

Meanwhile on Sōkyoku Hill

Toshiro smiles as the Senkaimon opens up.

Toshiro "Karin! Thank you so much for agreeing!"

Karin sighs fixing her teal dress "Was this necessary? Why do we have to dress up?"

"I explained. Dinner with an important, unknown guest."

They start walking over there.

Karin sighs "Well at least I don't have to work on my essay for class."

Toshiro smiles "Oh yeah how's college going?"

"Ughhh it's a pain!"

"Can't be that bad?"

"Bet! They don't even have a girls soccer team!"

"Wait aren't you Captain of the soccer team?"

Karin smiles "Yup! Only girl on the boys team!"

Toshiro smiles "Good job. I'd mess with your hair but I see you actually curled it?"

"My roommate Dana did. Her and Jax helped me get ready."

"Oh cool."

They get to the building.

Karin stops "Toshi? Do I look nice enough for this? I know this is important for you? I promise not to do anything stupid alright?"

Toshiro smiles "You look beautiful. Yes this is important to me. Just be yourself. Please respect them though?"

"Do you want me to call you Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro's slightly shocked at the question but smiles "Call me whatever you like."

"No seriously. Which do I call you here?"

"I'm not your Captain. You're a human, my partner, and my best friend. I allow you to call me by name. I allow you to call me that silly nickname too."

"So it's okay for me to call you Toshi here?"

"Yeah. Unless I give you _that_ look."

"Alright."

They go inside and all eyes go to them.

"What the?!"

"He actually brought a real girl?!"

"Who's really hot!"

"Oi girl how much he pay you?"

Karin "Huh? Toshi didn't pay me to come? He asked me to come so I agreed."

"What's your name?"

"Karin? Kurosaki Karin?"

"Oi?! Ichigo! You're sister?"

Ichigo comes with Rukia "Yeah she's my sister. Karin what? Why are you here? Are you dead too?"

Karin "I'm still alive. Unlike you!"

Yama "Hitsugaya? Of all people you brought Kurosaki Ichigo's younger sister?"

"Hey she met the requirements you had! Female and can withstand spirit energy!"

Karin whispers something into his ear.

Toshiro sighs "That's not it. I'll tell you the full thing afterwards."

Karin crosses her arms.

The other girls surround her.

"Your so pretty Karin!"

"It's nice to see you again!"

"Are you Captain together?!"

"You two finally started dating!"

Karin "Umm? Toshi? Help?"

Toshiro sighs and grabs her arm pulling her away from them "Can you people not interrogated her?"

Yama "Everyone take a seat."

Each Captain takes their seat with their partner beside them. Their Lieutenants sit across from their Captain with their date.

Yama "Please welcome our guest. The Soul King."

Automatically all then stand up and kneel as the king comes in.

King "I'm sure you are all wondering why I am here? Everyone may take there seats again."

Everyone obeys.

"I'm not sure if many of you know but once every few century, the white guardian of the heavens sends an embodiment of himself to protect us. Who here knows the legend?"

Only Captains raise their hands.

"The guardian of the heavens and guardian of earth are star crossed lovers who meet every few centuries. This meeting is to celebrate them meeting."

"Who are they?"

"I'm sure some of you guessed the guardian of the heavens. He is none other than the welder of Hyōrinmaru, Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Toshiro "Pardon?"

"Hyōrinmaru." The Soul King snaps his fingers and the ice dragon is summoned.

Karin flinches.

Toshiro "Karin are you okay?"

Karin nods "You sure do have a lot of spirit energy."

"Kulshedra"

At the kings command a red dragon appears on the opposite side of him.

Karin grabs onto Toshiro's sleeve. He puts his hand on hers. All the others are to busy staring in awe at the dragons to notice. Except for two that is.

King "The wielders of Hyōrinmaru and Kulshedra have finally both entered this world. The wielder of Kulshedra is only here temporarily but shall joined our world permanently very soon."

"Who's the wielder of her?"

"That's to be decided later. The dance is about to start."

The king leaves.

Toshiro, Mayuri, and Kenpachi go over Yama.

Toshiro "Dance? Head Captain you didn't tell me about this?!"

Kenpachi "Me either?"

Mayuri "Nor me?"

Yama "It appears I forgot to tell Squads after 9?"

Toshiro whispers something into Yamas ear.

Yams sighs "Hitsugaya as a Captain it is mandatory. You should have learned by now."

Toshiro "But Head Captain…"

"Hitsugaya I expected you have learned first? Considering you always do things way in advance?"

"If you'd have told me."

Kenpachi "Hitsugaya you don't how to dance do you?"

Toshiro turns slightly red and looks away "No I don't…"

Kenpachi and Mayuri sigh "Even we know it."

Toshiro "Why didn't you guys tell me about this then?!"

"We didn't know we had to dance but we know it."

Toshiro "Please tell me its not a slow dance with our partners?"

"It is."

Toshiro's blush darkens "Oh no… but that means…"

"What's the big deal? That girls been your friend for like ever huh?"

"Well yeah but it's just that…" Toshiro doesn't finish his sentence but glances at Karin who's talking to the girl Shinigami.

The two normal Captains leave.

Yama "Hitsugaya."

Toshiro "Yeah?"

"Explain."

"I- I do know how to dance. For the most part. But it's just that. Karin… I umm…"

Yama sighs "Great. What is with Captains of Squad 10 and falling in love with humans?"

Toshiro blushes deeply but doesn't say anything.

Yama raises an eyebrow "Was my hypothesis correct?"

Toshiro nods ashamed.

Yama sighs again and hits Toshiro behind the head "Knucklehead!! You're so much like your old Captain at times!!"

Toshiro frowns rubbing his head "I'm not the careless or lazy."

"But you of all people fell in love with a human?" Yama sighs shaking his head "I didn't expect that from you Hitsugaya. You're a Captain," Yama shrugs and finish's "But these things we can't control."

Yama begins to walk away.

Toshiro stands there staring at the floor as the Head Captain leaves.

Rangiku comes up behind him "Captain!! You have a crush on Karin!!"

Toshiro tenses up realizing all eyes were now on him. Even Karin's.

Toshiro gulps feeling his face heating up "Matsumoto. You have two options. Either shut up or I destroy all sake in all three worlds. Choose which one."

Rangiku doesn't say anything. But someone else does.

"Hitsugaya? If you don't have a crush on her then how come you invited her, ducked the question I asked in the beginning, and why'd you put your hand on hers when the Soul King summoned the dragons?"

Toshiro "H-Hirako?!"

Rangiku "I notices the last thing too?"

Others begin asking him to answer.

Karin watches him and her heart starts racing as she waits for him to answer.

Toshiro doesn't answer and Yama comes back.

Yama "Everyone in line by rank and Squad."

Each Captain gets in line with their partner and their Lieutenant besides them.

Karin blushes slightly seeing Toshiro trying not to blush as they enter the room. They enter a large party.

The song starts and they begin dancing.

Toshiro blushes as he holds onto Karin. The others notice his blush and exchange comments to each other.

"Is Captain Hitsugaya actually blushing?"

"That girl made him nervous and blush?"

"She melted his frozen heart?"

"That frozen bastard better get away from my sister."

"Shut up listen."

Karin whispers "Toshi? Can I ask you something?"

Toshiro looks away from her "If it's what I think it is don't."

"Seriously do you?"

"You're my best friend Karin."

Karin smiles and pulls him lower kissing him fast. But not fast enough to go unnoticed as multiple got a picture and everyone saw.

"She just kisses him?"

"What's he going to do?"

Toshiro turns red trying to process that.

Karin smiles at his confusion. The song ends.

Toshiro "K-Karin? Why did you?"

Karin smiles "Why did I kiss you? Because well. If I didn't it would be to late. Your star crossed lover is somewhere here. The wielder of Kulshedra. It's best if I left. Bye Toshi."

Karin starts to leave.

Toshiro "Karin wait!!"

To late she's gone. The crowd turns to him as he runs out and after her.

Soul King "The wielder of Kulshedra has been chosen. Don't you agree Head Captain?"

Yama nods "Those two will be quite a pair. Where do you think they're going?"

"Sōkyoku Hill. The guardians of earth and the heavens are both there waiting for them."

Meanwhile on Sōkyoku Hill

Toshiro grabs Karin's arm "Will you just listen to me! Please!"

Karin looks at him "You're soul mate is back there waiting for you."

Unknown female voices "Ughhh! You're so dense!!"

Male voice "Do the two of us have to spell it out?!"

"You two are star crossed lovers!"

"And the embodiment of us."

"Guardian of Earth."

"And Guardian of the Heavens."

Karin clings to Toshiro's arm "Toshi?"

Toshiro "Reign over the frosted heavens Hyōrinmaru."

Nothing happens.

Toshiro "What?! I don't even feel him in here?! Hyōrinmaru? Hyōrinmaru?! Hyōrinmaru!!!"

The guardian of the heavens sighs "Are you stupid? I thought the genius of all people would figure it out? While I'm here you cannot draw Hyōrinmaru. Unless I let you."

The guardian of earth smiles "Now that that's cleared up? Karin. The wielder of Kulshedra is a human. You. The two of you are star crossed lovers. Recarnated every century and destine to find each other."

"In you're last life you died on different days instead of together. Toshiro died first. Then a year later you died. It messed up the recarnation cycle."

"Anyway Yeah. Have fun figuring out the rest! I'm out. My jobs done!"

She tries to leave but the other guardian stops her.

"Htrae let go of me." [Htrae is pronounced He-tr-a]

Htrae "Nevaeh no. You can't keep doing this?" [Nu-vay-a]

Nevaeh "Come in its funny!"

Toshiro "Nevaeh? Htrae?"

"Spell it backwards. Backwards my name is Earth even though I'm Guardian of the Heavens."

"Navaeh backwards is Heaven, but I'm Guardian of Earth."

"Basically we protect each other."

"Can I go now?"

"Fine well let these kids figure it out."

The two guardians disappear leaving behind only two swords.

Toshiro "What just happened…"

Karin "Is this normal Shinigami shit?"

"Language."

"Oh fuck off about that? That just happened and your correcting my language?!"

"Yes."

Karin sighs picking up one of the swords and tosses it to Toshiro and grabs the other one for herself.

Toshiro looks at the sword "This is Hyōrinmaru? But how did?"

Karin "Kulshedra?"

End one-shot

 _I've written like 4 one-shots to avoid working on my main story. I'll probably finish my story "Love a Human" soon. Just a few more chapters on that._


End file.
